ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Promise of Reunion
Promise of Reunion is one of the multiple endings in Ib and is considered as the best ending of the game. This is one of two endings which contains a picture, along with the ending, Together, Forever. Guide In order to get this, Ib must give Garry her handkerchief when he gets injured. If you do not have enough bond points, you will not get the option to give the handkerchief to him and instead you will get Memory's Crannies. As soon as you have the Pink Key, go outside and walk down the bottom path of the white house and you will see a pink house. You must use the key in order to open this as it's a shortcut to the art gallery. Garry will then tell Ib to watch her step as it's dark. Upon entering, you must find the painting Fabricated World. When you approach the painting, it will say that there is no going back now and your time will be forgotten here. Garry will look at the painting and tell Ib that if they jump through, they will be in the real world. He will then wonder how to do it when the frame disappears, giving Ib and Garry a chance to jump which Garry does so and tells Ib to follow his lead when Ib's mother appears. She will say that she's been looking everywhere for Ib and that her father's waiting for her. Garry will tell Ib to jump in the painting but Ib's mother will say that she shouldn't be following strangers and tells her to go to her mother. Both of them argue, telling you to follow Ib's mother or Garry, giving you a choice to do so. You must take Garry's hand to get this ending and jump through. After jumping out, Ib will be in the real gallery, standing in front of the painting but she can't remember what she was doing. You can then move about the gallery but you must go to the Rose Sculpture in order to obtain 'Promise of Reunion'. You must talk to Garry in which he'll respond by saying what it is you're doing. Another choice pops up: ask Garry what he's looking at or ask him about the statue in which you choose the second option. He will then tell you the name of the staute which is called 'Embodiment of Spirit'. Garry will then say looking at it makes him sorrowful but apologize to Ib for wasting her time and says her name. He will be surprised because he thinks that they haven't met before and Ib tells him that's her name and wonders if they actually met before waving goodbye and leaves. As Garry begins to leave, he feels something in his pocket and takes out Ib's bloodied handkerchief and wonders where he got it from. Ib will walk up to Garry and say that is her handkerchief and sees her name embroidered on it. A flashback of lb wrapping her handkerchief onto his hand shows up on the screen and he will slowly remember everything before realizing it was Ib. Garry will then talk about their time in the fake gallery and laugh about it. Garry will then ask Ib if he can borrow the handkerchief as he does not want to return it in its bloodied state and promises that they will meet again. The screen fades to black and Ib's name will show in the middle, in white before the credits will roll. At the end, a picture of their departure will be shown before returning to the main menu. The picture will then display the name of the ending you have just recieved. Tips If your bond is eight points or higher, you're able to get Promise of Reunion. *Reading the poster about the right-hand trick in the maze room *Stopping Garry from kicking the mannequin head in the mirror room *Not picking up Garry's coat in the safe room *Talking to Garry seven or more times in the safe room *Reading the diary in the rope maze near the beginning of the purple area *Looking at the milk puzzle (regardless of your answer) *Saying you're there or not there (not "..........") after the lights go out *Talking to Garry six or more times in the fake sunlight *Telling Garry you're either "fine" or "hurt all over" (not "..........") after falling into the toy box http://www.vgperson.com/games/ib.htm Category:Endings